


Compromising positions

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Doggy Style, Lazy Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, cuddling to sex, tsukki calls yama baby boy but it's not like a daddy kink thing, yama just likes praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddle but it ends up getting steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hap day of birth @chipped-lesbian

 

Kei is in a...compromising position. If anyone were to walk in, it would look normal enough -- he’s only cuddling with his boyfriend. However, they don’t know that his boyfriend, so beautiful and unassuming at first glance, is a vixen.

Tadashi keeps shuffling his hips against Kei’s crotch, “trying to get comfortable, Tsukki!” and Kei is going to die because he’s starting to get hard and if Tadashi moves any more he’s going to be noticed. And it’s not as though they’ve never had sex -- they’re teens, after all, horny and handsy -- but the thought of getting caught hard after only cuddling is mortifying. Even if he knows this is exactly what Tadashi is pushing for.

“...the wild moose is a dangerous anim--” 

“Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbles, “Are you hard?” 

Kei sputters. “N- No, I’m--!”

“’Cause I am.” Tadashi turns to face Kei, and immediately the blonde feels Tadashi’s erection pressing against his own and he gasps. “Hi Tsukki.” 

“You’re a minx, you know that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright.” Kei presses a soft kiss to Tadashi’s lips, smiling. Tadashi returns the kiss lazily, crawling on top of Kei. They kiss for a short while, Tadashi grinding into Kei. Moaning, he pulls away from Tadashi with a pop. “Tadashi, baby boy, I want to fuck you, please, baby.”

Tadashi giggles, “That’s why I teased you, Tsukki.”

Kei growls, and flips Tadashi over so he’s straddling him, grinding into him with vigor now. He groans, hands sliding down to push his and Tadashi’s pants down at once, freeing both of their cocks.

“How do you wanna do this, baby boy,” Kei asks, smiling, and Tadashi whines. “On your back or your hands and knees?”

“Hands and knees.” Tadashi gasps when Kei kisses his neck and grinds against him. God, the noises he makes drive Kei _crazy_. Reaching around to his pillow, Kei grabs the lube. Tadashi shuffles impatient. “ _Kei_ \--” 

“Shh...” Kei nips at Tadashi’s neck and leans on his heels. “Ok, turn over, Tadashi dear.”

Tadashi is quick to comply, flipping onto his stomach and presenting his ass to Kei. “Please, Kei--”

Kei hushes his boyfriend again, smiling softly as he pours lube onto his fingers. He presses one finger in, listening to Tadashi’s weak whimpers and moans. He’s quick to insert another, and another soon after that., singing Tadashi’s praises the entire time.

“Are you ready baby boy?” Kei asks, pulling his fingers away and fumbles to grab his wallet from his jeans, discarded next to them, and pulls out a condom. Tadashi nods, panting, and Kei quickly slides the condom on, pouring the lube onto his cock. When he slides in, slowly, he groans. Tadashi whines, pushing back, taking Kei’s cock to the base. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” 

“F- Fuck, Kei, _Yes_..!” 

“Taking me so good, just like always,” 

“Kei--” 

“So good, so pretty too. God, you’re so great.” 

They fuck slowly, lazily, and _god_ does it feel good. Tadashi makes the _cutest_ noises, thrusting back with fervor, fucking himself on Kei’s cock enthusiastically. Kei’s hands roam Tadashi’s body, even though they know each other’s bodies by heart in the most intimate of ways.

“I’m close, Kei,” 

“Good, come for me, baby,” Kei speeds up, fucking Tadashi in earnest, and he feels himself nearing his own climax. Tadashi comes with a wanton moan, and when he does so he clenches around Kei, who comes right then because _shit, is Tadashi trying to kill him?_

With a groan, Kei pulls out and collapses onto Tadashi, who grunts, pinned under him. He rolls off of him, panting, and Tadashi curls into his side.

“You were so good, baby boy.” 

Tadashi shudders. “I was?”

Kei presses a soft kiss to the top of Tadashi’s head. “Of course. You always are.”

“I’m glad.” 

“ _I’m_ glad you decided to be a little shit.” Tadashi snickers, and they snuggle closer to each other, smiling. Soon, they’re drifting in and out of sleep in a post-sex haze. At some point Kei wakes up enough to clean them both up, and he kisses Tadashi awake as well, if only for a brief second. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They fall asleep, naked and cuddling, and Akiteru finds them like that three hours later. In a compromising position.


End file.
